


Difficulties

by EspeciallyMegan



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Arguing, Bullying, Cheating, Debt, Drinking problems, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Homelessness, Insanity, Jail Escape, Multi, Playing, Stress, Stripping, Terminal Illnesses, Third Wheels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspeciallyMegan/pseuds/EspeciallyMegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi's girlfriend is a cheater.<br/>Owari strips for money.<br/>Hagakure sells illegal drugs.<br/>Pekoyama is stuck in jail.<br/>Monaka is homeless.<br/>Komaeda is getting sicker by the day.<br/>Tanaka and Souda can't stop arguing.<br/>Oowada is a player.<br/>Ibuki is a lesbian and starts falling for her neighbours.<br/>Sonia can't take the stress.<br/>Jataro is being bullied at school.<br/>Ishimaru has a drinking problem.<br/>Fukawa has lost it completely.<br/>Celestia is in major debt from using her money to gamble and deal drugs.<br/>Oogami is sick and Nidai has to steal things to help her recover.<br/>Yamada can't handle being alone and cuts himself often.<br/>Kuwata dislocated his arm and can no longer get paid for the one thing he's good at.<br/>Maizono's producer goes bankrupt and she has to stay with her ex's sister.<br/>Hinata can't stay in a relationship.<br/>Togami doesn't get two seconds to himself.<br/>Oh, and right when you think that's bad enough, there's a murderer amongst them.<br/>This is the worst kind of despair yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naegi

Naegi Makoto and Enoshima Junko are an easily overlooked couple, or an easily overlooked family if they have their two month-old daughter Kagami with them. They're just regualr people of a regular town.

 

"Something wrong?" Enoshima asked innocently, resting her head on Naegi's shoulder as he cradled Kagami in his arms while staring at the floral patterned wall.

 

 _Yes, everything._ "No, I'm just tired." he laughed it off.

 

Enoshima had silky strawberry blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, along with a unique bubbly personality. Naegi loved describing what she was.

 

_She was a cheater._


	2. Pekoyama

Pekoyama Peko threw the red rubber ball she was holding at the grey stone wall. It bounced off and fell to the floor, worthlessly rolling away to the corner of the room.

_Stupid ball, and stupid prison._  She got up off of her bed, almost hitting her head on the bunk above, and retrieved the ball from the corner of the room. The baggy orange uniforms were incredibly awkward and about two sizes too big for Pekoyama.

A whistle blew throughout the hallway. Lunch. Pekoyama reluctantly got up as the officer unlocked the door.

The food served in the cafeteria really couldn't be described as  _food._ It was more of a tasteless mush, and if there were any flavour in it  _at all_ the consumer would regurgitate it almost immediately. All the prisoners lined up at the counter, the slop being carelessly ladled into their bowls. It made a  _splat_ as some of the contents flew out of the bowl and stuck to the uniforms, counter and anything in range.

Pekoyama sighed as the lunch lady served her. Scanning the cafeteria, she spotted her cellmate, Otonashi Ryouko, and slid into the empty seat next to her. For the next ten minutes, the two girls _made_ small talk as Pekoyama stirred her bowl's contents in disgust.

She was only in here for doing her job correctly. In other words, assassination.

Someone tapped on Pekoyama's shoulder. She frowned and turned around, and was met by an officer. "Pekoyama Peko, there's someone here to see you."

"Lucky! I wish my sisters would come and see me..." Otonashi sighed.

Pekoyama got up without a word and followed the officer. The room he lead her to was lined with desks facing a panel of glass, and through the glass there was another desk. Each desk was divided by a thick slab of wood and there were phones mounted on each of them. Some of the other prisoners were speaking into the phones to people on the other side. An officer was at a desk in the corner of the room, headphones on her head. She was probably listening to conversations.

Pekoyama almost had a heart attack when she found out who came to see her.

_Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko._

With shaking hands, Pekoyama picked up the phone. "Pekoyama-san! Great to see you!" Kuzuryuu smiled, dimples showing on his cheeks.

"Y-Young Master? You came to see me?" Pekoyama breathed, blinking.

"I told you not to call me that. And besides, if I weren't here to see you, why else would I be here?" he sighed before continuing. "We all miss you, Pekoyama-san, even Chiaki noticed you'd gone. Even Saionji misses you.  _I_ really miss you. We... we all want you back, Pekoyama-san."

Pekoyama's eyebrows shot up. This made her feel angry in a way. "Y- Kuzuryuu-kun. I... there's something I need to ask you."

"Hm?"

"It's a bit of a committed question, really. I hope you're willing to participate with me."

"Yes, Pekoyama-san?" Kuzuryuu was leaning forward in his seat, his smile growing wider and wider.

Pekoyama took a deep breath, holding the phone away from her lips in fear that the officer was listening.

_"I need you to help me escape."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well fuck who expected that  
> Thanks for the Kudos everyone! You all inspire me to keep writing.  
> Who should the next chapter be focused on? I have an idea or two.  
> Have a great day!


	3. Komaeda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *has clearly never seen a hospital room*

Komaeda Nagito hated his life - if you could even call what he was experiencing 'life'.

In this situation, life was an uncomfortable hospital bed with a thin, scratchy sheet, tubes stabbed into his skin that were apparently keeping him alive, a perfect window view of a factory polluting the Earth's atmosphere and a pristine leather couch which nobody ever sat on.

The button to stop the life support sat tauntingly two feet away. Komaeda didn't let himself press it.  _She'd_ be so upset.

Tsumiki Mikan is the one girl stopping Komaeda from pulling the plug.

Tsumiki is Komaeda's nurse. She's not the usual sit-still-I'm-cutting-you-open nurse. She'd never do a thing without Komaeda's permission - except let him die.

_"N-Nagito! I can't do that! I-I promise I'll cure you!"_

Well, frontotemporal dementia and lymphoma are both extremely hard to cure. Hell, Komaeda didn't know if it was possible yet. But Tsumiki would never give up on anything.

Suddenly, Komaeda's throat got incredibly dry and he found himself launching into a coughing fit. One hand covering his mouth, he pressed a button on the wall which would call for a nurse. Tsumiki rushed in, screamed and rushed out again, coming back in twenty seconds later with a paper cup full of water.

Komaeda forcefully stopped coughing, put the cup to his lips and threw back his head, some spilling out of his mouth as he coughed a little more.

"Nagito! Are you okay?" Tsumiki ran over, checking Komaeda's temperature with her hand.

"I'm fine, Tsumiki-san."

"Th-that's good to hear! You have a visitor coming soon!"

"Who would want to visit trash like me?"

"Miss Kirigiri Kyouko, from the Future Foundation! She's giving you your wish!"

The final wish, a must-have for every young cancer patient. "I only wish for hope. Don't you have work to be doing?" Komaeda's tone changed from curious to cold, a side effect of dementia. He wished he wasn't ill, but if he were well, he'd never have met Tsumiki.

Tsumiki ran from the room to find work, tears in her eyes.

Komaeda went back to staring at the switch.

_Someday..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write this twice thanks to my brother, but thank you SiaCatGirl for the suggestion!  
> Who should appear next? Tell me in the comments!


	4. Owari

Owari Akane slammed her front door shut, making sure the buttons on her coat wouldn't come loose.

_Odd,_ most would think.  _Why would a girl with such a body want to cover up?_

Owari kept walking until she reached a night club down the dark, deserted street. She pushed the door open and sheilded her eyes from the brightly coloured strobe lighting being blasted from the stage. Tonight was a special event. The famous singer Mioda Ibuki was performing live. Mioda actually used to be classmates with Owari back in high school, and Owari couldn't wait to see her again.

Grabbing her keys from one pocket, she waved at the bartender, Hinata Hajime, to let him know of her prescence, before unlockong the door which lead backstage.

"Thank you! Ibuki enjoyed performing for you here tonight!" Mioda screamed over the shouts of the barflies. She took small, wobbly steps, clearly not used to walking in stiletto heels, and immediately kicked them off as soon as she got backstage.

"Mioda-san!" Owari called. Mioda looked up.

"Huh? Are you a fan? You want a picture with Ibuki?" Mioda's eyes gleamed.

"Mioda-san, it's Owari. Owari Akane. From Hope's Peak. Remember me?"

Mioda put her hands to her head for a moment, deep in thought, when something clicked in her mind. "Akane! You remember Ibuki?"

"How could I ever forget?" Owari laughed. "Have you seen Hinata-kun? He's the bartender guy right now.

_Truth._

"I think I saw Kuwata-kun outside, too."

_Lie._

_Please don't see me on stage._

"Oh! Is this a high school reunion? Ibuki wants to see everyone!"

With that, Ibuki ran out of the backstage door and into the girls bathroom, suddenly looking a little green.

_Thank you, alcohol._

Nervously looking around, Owari's fumbling fingers undid the buttons on her coat, revealing her in nothing but her bra and underwear.

This is Owari's reason. She checked through the curtains. Mioda was at the bar, grabbing a napkin to wipe her face with. Then, still barefoot, she went outside.

_Ten minutes. Just ten minutes, then you can leave._

Owari stepped out onto the stage. She whistled, gaining the attention of a few people in the room. They stared at her.

_No, stop. This isn't necessary._

Somebody reached into their pockets and pulled out their wallet, beckoning to Owari. She strutted over, swaying her hips, and crouched down in front of the man. He tucked some folded notes into her bra, being sure to cover every inch of skin as he did so.

_Disgusting._

Owari smirked seductively at the men in the room, flashing her pristine white teeth. A few men whistled, throwing coins and notes at the girl.

_It's wrong. Stop._

"I can't..." Owari whispered, barely audiable.

There must have been thousands of Yen tucked into Owari's undergarments. This was where the term 'filthy rich' came into play.

She was rich. Rich and filthy.

She wanted so badly to stop. If she quit, her family would be out on the streets again.

In this town, everyone is your enemy. You can't survive without doing dark deeds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think I'll put someone from DR1 in next, there's a lot of DR2 people now  
> Anywhore, posted it early! Hope you enjoy it!


	5. Ishimaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't mean to offend anyone with the... descriptive language about gays.

Ishimaru Kiyotaka had ambitions of being the Prime Minister of Japan. Well, that didn't go too well.

Back when he was in high school, he developed feelings for someone - a boy named Oowada Mondo. Unfortunately, his friends didn't take this in the right way. They left him, thinking he was a hellspawn like all other gays. But that was okay. You could get new friends.

_But you couldn't get a new family._

His parents disowned him for what he was. Often Ishimaru would be beaten by his parents and sent to bed without dinner. He invested his life in school, which was a safe haven for him. Nobody dared mess with the head boy at Hope's Peak Academy.

Eventually he and Oowada started dating. It went well for the eight months they were together - until Oowada decided they didn't go well together. They had nothing in common.

By then they were out of high school. Ishimaru got a small apartment in a nearby town. But he was lonely, afraid to talk to anyone. So he turned to drinking. It steadily ate away at his already low budget, until he ran into Oowada again.

Ishimaru pretended nothing was wrong, hoping that Oowada couldn't smell the pungent alcohol on his breath.

Things went well, and they eventually began dating again. Oowada discovered Ishimaru's drinking problem and vowed to him if he stopped, he'd quit smoking.

But a few days ago, Ishimaru found out Oowada was cheating on him. They had to end it.

Sighing, Ishimaru looked at the drinks cabinet.

_No. You promised you wouldn't._

Promises are made to be broken.

He forced himself up and violently opened the cupboard. The whole cabinet shook, but Ishimaru held it steady. He picked up a bottle of whiskey, taking a huge gulp. The bitter liquid burned his throat. After a few more sips he adjusted to the taste and soon downed the whole bottle. He reached for another one, hand shaky.

_He didn't remember what happened after that._


	6. Yamada

Yamada Hifumi is not normal. He wants to be, of course, but life isn't that simple. It's not allowed to be.

Back in his school days, he was bullied because of his weight, unusual love for fanfiction and the fact his best friend was a girl. But other people were overweight. Other people liked fanfiction. Why was he targeted? He'd never know.

The bullying drove away all his friends, but never drove away his best friend, Takahasi Michiru. She loved to draw fanart and got on with Yamada extremely well, but had an anxiety problem - she couldn't sit in the same place for a long time. She wished she could be more capable, for when Yamada was getting the shit kicked out of him, she stood shaking, wishing she could help but was too scared to talk to the bullies.

Time passed. Yamada was beat up more often, Takahasi felt worse. During the summer term of school, she committed suicide. That night Yamada picked up a kitchen knife and slashed violently at his arms with it.

Which leads us back to today. The only thing that changed was the fact Yamada doesn't attend school any more and he's just plain lonely.

_At least no one's there to see the blood on the walls._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah sorry for the awkward hiatus! I'm back online now!


	7. Hinata

"I'm sorry, Hajime." Nanami Chiaki says.

Hinata Hajime is used to hearing these words, but it hurt more when Nanami said them.

He'd dated girls before, every relationship ending the same way. They had nothing in common. It wouldn't work out. Their ex came back. Their parents disagreed. He'd heard them all.

It was just... Nanami felt special. Like she was the right one. But Hinata's seemingly permanent single status came back to bite him again.

"We can still be friends, though... right?" Hinata asked.

"Of course. I'd never ditch game nights, Hajime."

"So... see you sometime soon?"

"Yeah." Nanami nods.

Hinata watched her run slowly down the street. As he walked back inside, he closed the door and slumped against it.

_Right back to square one._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SO SO SORRY FOR LACK OF UPDATES! I promise to invest all my free time into this book over the next few days. Okay?


	8. Oowada

Look at these miserable people. These miserable people with their dramatic backstories, their broken dreams, their demented failure of what's meant to be called a life.

Then look at Oowada Mondo.

He's got it all - muscles, money, an expensive apartment all to himself. A bit of a mary-sue, one might say.

But he gets through girls like lightning. They're there, then they're gone.

"So what's Fujisaki like?" Hanamura Teruteru asks.

Oowada and Hanamura are on their evening patrol of the city. Both of them employed by the city police, it was their duty to make sure everything was going smoothly - but leaving the big problems for the night cops to deal with.

"She's more the cute type than the hot type. That dress has gotta go, but I could imagine her in a beanie and loose sweater." Oowada shrugged.

"I much preferred Enoshima. She's got the looks of a model and as far as I know, nobody's created a real-life Photoshop." Hanamura started daydreaming.

Oowada turned around an oncoming bend in the road, watching his friend from the corner of his eye. "Hanamura?"

"Mm?"

"Your nose is bleeding again."

"Ah. Heheh." Hanamura took a crumpled tissue from his pocket and dabbed at his nose with it.

Hanamura spotted something at the side of the road. It was a dark-haired man dressed in white, and he was intent on kicking his mailbox. He was turned so the duo couldn't see his face. "I think that guy and his mailbox have some unresolved issues." Hanamura pointed and laughed.

Oowada slowed down, the police cruiser gently halting at the kerb. "We'd better help. There's nothing to do right now."

The two got out of the car. When the doors slammed shut, the man turned his head towards them, flipped them off and continued his kickboxing.

"Hey, fella. You okay?" Oowada asked.

The man turned around, and Oowada saw the one face he hoped he wouldn't see in a while - the face of Ishimaru Kiyotaka.

Ishimaru stopped kicking and turned to face Oowada, draping one arm over his shoulder.

_"Go back to smoking, sweetheart."_


	9. Souda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well shit, this took forever to update. And it's not even that good a chapter.

"Fuck you and your hamsters!"

"Do not speak to the Four Dark Gods in that manner. They bite. Their teeth are laced with lethal poison, and you would die within seconds."

Souda growls aggressively, storms out of the room and out the front door, slamming it shut with more force than necessary. He sinks to the floor, his back sliding against the door as he does so. He hates fighting with his housemate, Tanaka Gundam, an odd but unique character who carries four hamsters (apparently gods) around in a scarf. Then upstairs. Upstairs is Sonia Nevermind, a beautiful blonde girl with once gleaming cerulean eyes, who now rarely leaves her room upstairs and never talks to either boy. Once all three were the best of friends, who went everywhere as a group and did everything together. None of the three knew what happened, but it all happened after moving to this town.

Souda's phone buzzes. It's time for counselling. Ever since he got into a huge fight with Tanaka, which resulted in multiple injuries for both boys, Souda had booked weekly sessions with a therapist and often searched around online for solutions to his problems. But everyone on Pinterest and Tumblr is a liar, for not one of the suggestions posted had even the slightest positive impact on his marble statue of a roommate. He sighs, forcing himself up onto his feet from his previous squatting position. He has a counselling appointment in thirty-five minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a piece of shit and need to get back into the habit of updating more. Probably gonna do more of either Pekoyama or Komaeda next.


	10. Komaeda

"So about your wish."

The lilac-haired woman sat in the brown leather armchair facing Komaeda, who was sat on the edge of his bed. Kirigiri Kyouko, her name was. Both had made small talk prior to her question.

Komaeda still didn't know what he wanted. Well, actually, he did- he wanted hope, he wanted it to fill everyone's hearts and overcome the despair in life- but he knew Kirigiri would misunderstand. Just like everybody else. Then what did he want? Not money, obviously. He had plenty of that already, not that it would be of use any more. He thought of people he knew- maybe he could throw a party? But the chance any of his old classmates remembered him was so low it was pointless to try. As far as he knew, the only one of his classmates who remembered him was Tsumiki.

_Tsumiki_.

An idea popped into his head. It was perfect, he thought, as a smile slowly extended across his face as if being rolled on. "Alright, I've decided." Komaeda nodded.

Kirigiri, who was previously scratching at her itchy collarbone, stopped and looked up, making eye contact with the boy. "Oh really? Do tell."

_"I wish for Tsumiki Mikan to be happy."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rushed, don't hate me. Who next? Do I introduce another cast member or add to another's story? The choice is yours.


End file.
